A major contribution to non-linearity in digital-to-analog converters (DACs) is component mismatch. Various trimming methods are known to the person skilled in the art to correct for such mismatch. An example of a trimming method is LASER trimming, in which individual components of a fabricated device are physically trimmed using a LASER. LASER trimming is a relatively slow and expensive process which must be performed before the DAC is packaged. Accordingly, there is a limit to its precision due to the subsequent stress undergone by the components in the assembly process, and a cost burden incurred by performing LASER trimming.